Guts VS Wolverine
Guts VS Wolverine is the fifth episode of Battle Royale, and the third episode of the first season, pitting Guts from Berserk against Wolverine from Marvel Comics. Guts was voiced by FourOhFourVA and Wolverine was voiced by Jared "spectralstar27" Nunley. Description It's the Black Swordsman vs. the Uncanny X-Man. In this battle between berserker-raging warriors, who is going to win? There's only one way to find out. Are you ready? Trick question, you're definitely not. Prelude (Cue: Cross Riff - Ray Casarez) Rick: "For decades, people have questioned: 'What makes a great, memorable character?' Some say it's a good, maybe even tragic backstory that molds them into who they are today. And than you have guys like me, who are good as long as they are badass. Regardless of how one sees it, today's deadly combatants certainly fulfill those conditions, and then some." [[Manny|'Manny']]: "I'm Manny, and I'll be researching Guts, the Black Swordsman from Berserk." [[Chelsea|'Chelsea']]: "I'm Chelsea, and I'll be researching James Howlett, the Uncanny X-Men's Wolverine." [[F.A.C.T.S.|'F.A.C.T.S.']]: "I am the Fight Analysis and Conclusion Tolerance Software, or F.A.C.T.S. for short, and I will be determining the victor with their research taken into account." Rick: "And I'm Rick Rocker, and this, ladies and gentlemen, is Battle Royale!" Guts (Cue: Blood and Guts - Berserk: The Golden Age Arc II - The Battle for Doldrey) Manny: "Murder. War. Demons. These three things are what immediately come to mind when describing the Kingdom of Midland. So begins the story of Guts, a lone warrior who travels within this dark and gritty setting, endlessly slaying anything that comes in his way. But before he became the feared Black Swordsman he is today, he had a rather... dreadful life. To start, he was born from the corpse of his dead mother, who had been hung on a tree as part of an execution." Rick: "Jesus! Imagine happpening upon that at the park down the street. Is that even legal?" Manny: "Guts was trained to be a mercenary and began fighting alongside Gambino's group at the age of nine. Soon after, however, Guts was raped by one of Gambino's men, who he later murdered along with Gambino himself out of self-defense two years later." Gambino: "You killed her!" Guts stabs Gambino through the chest. Rick: "Good Lord! I-I don't even have a comment for that, just... what the f***!?" Manny: "Now free from this band of mercs, Guts joined up with another mercenary group. This caught the attention of Griffith, who had hoped to recruit Guts into the Band of Hawks. In a duel to decide that, Griffith defeated Guts-" Chelsea: "Like how Logan will!" Manny: "Shut it! -and brought him aboard with his group of raiders. Together the Hawks were able to end Midland's 100-year war against the Empire of Tudor in only three years. Guts later left the group and, during his absence, Griffith was kidnapped. He was eventually rescued, but then he ignited the Eclipse, summoning the God Hand ans turning himself into the demonic Femto. They then murdered most of the Hawks, Femto branded Guts' neck to claim ownership of his soul, and he proceeded to rape Guts' girlfriend Casca in front of him. Guts then lost his right eye and was forced to cut off his forearm while trying to save her, and their unborn child became mutated from the incident." Rick: "I, uh... think it's safe to say Guts is the undisputed award winner of the most tragic anime backstory of all time. No wonder the dude always looks like he wants to murder me..." Manny: "From then on, Guts' life goal was clear. He declared war against the God Hand, hoping to enact revenge against his former leader for his sins and betrayal. This is how Guts became the berserk Black Swordsman he is today." (Cue: My Brother - Berserk (2016)) Manny: "Guts can be considered a one man army, as he is armed to the teeth with enough weapons and tools that can easily deal with raiders, demons, and even an actual army. To start, Guts is equipped with a brand new prosthetic arm in place of the one he cut off. It increases his lifting strength, can punch through human heads and steel swords with no trouble, and can house multiple multiple long-range weapons." Rick: "Woah, hold on. His new arm's also a gun? Guess I know what I'm getting in case I ever lose a limb..." F.A.C.T.S.: "Guts' prosthetic arm features a cannon that can fire a single shot, delivering enough force to one-shot demons, as well as a repeater crossbow that can put down hordes of soldiers and monsters. In addition, he is also equipped with throwing knives that Guts can throw with extreme accuracy to bling foes or cause distractions. And then, miniature spike bombs that can latch on to foes or objects and detonate within only three seconds." Chelsea: "Do you seriously think this guy can beat the Wolverine with only some small knives and a couple of bombs? Get real, Manny." Manny: "Well, considering these many tools can affect demons like the Apostles, I imagine someone like him would have a hard time dealing with them. Though obviously, Guts doesn't just rely on his standard gear. True to his name, the Black Swordsman is never without his signature weapon, the Dragonslayer." Chelsea: "Looks more like a heap of raw iron to me..." Manny: "Made at the request of an ill king by the blacksmith Godot, the Dragonslayer sword was created for the purpose of its namesake - slaying dragons - though it has been laughed off as impossible to use by a normal man, which Guts is anything but." F.A.C.T.S.: "The Dragonslayer sword was made and forged in steel, yet is still somehow stronger than those materials. It stands at 6'6'' and weighs 400 punds. Guts has used this sword to cut through flesh, concrete, steel and even through the Apostles." Rick: "Woah! Forget all doubt, Dragonslayer's one sexy sword. Remind me to start hitting the gym more often, because I'm getting one of those things forged pronto." Manny: "Hold on to your seat, Rick, because that's not all this 'heap of raw iron' can do. It's been able to slice through a tornado, as well as beings who are made of lightning or can utilize intangibility." FACToid: Dragonslayer can create wounds that will never fully recover, and will open back up again even if healed or regenerated. Manny: "Plus, the Dragonslayer has bathed in so much demonic blood, that it now exists in both physical and astral planes of existance - meaning this sword can ignore durability when cutting through the victim's soul." FACToid: To be specific, it's just that when it does slice through something it also cuts that part of the victim's soul. Chelsea: "That right there has to be an exaggeration. No way is Logan gonna fall victim to this hunkajunk!" F.A.C.T.S.: "Besides Guts' established proficiency in utilizing a sword, his mechanical hand has a small magnet inside for better handling the Dragonslayer." Manny: "But to even be able to carry the sword effortlessly, in a single hand, shows this guy has strength to spare." (Cue: Ghosts - Berserk) Manny: "He's destroyed weapons, armor and shields easily, lifted a giant Apostle and threw him off an edge, traded blows with the Apostle Nosferatu Zodd, who can punch through concrete like it's nothing! He's also taken a thousand punches from someone his sword couldn't cut through without weakening its skin prior, jumped into a fire just to get rid of some tiny monsters, was struck by lightning, and regularly endures through insanely strong Apostles, such as Grunbeld and Wyald." Rick: "Guess American comic writers aren't the only people who have no concept of human limits." Manny: "Guts can swing the Dragonslayer around like a blur, moves faster than the eye can track and fought so fast, he appeared to be a tornado. He speedblitzed through a dozen soldiers, causing them to accidentally hit their comrades instead of Guts, dodged Azan's spear so fast that he left an after-image of himself..." F.A.C.T.S.: "Guts was also able to rise from a crouching position and stab Dragonslayer into the ground before lightning could hit him. This is a speed feat that can be calculated to around Mach 318." Manny: "On the battlefield, he's also a tactical genius, spotting and exploiting the flaws or weak points of his enemies, no matter how painful it may be for him to reach them, whether it be getting stabbed or jumping through flames. As an adaptable and pragmatic fighter, he's slain over a thousand demons, taken on powerful Apostles, and has the will-power to live through wars, resist possession, and continue fighting no matter hoe many injuries he's sustained." Chelsea: "That's... cute and all, but, uh... I'm stil not buying how all this experience and skills can stack up against one of fiction's most deadly and durable heroes. To me - and the rest of the fanbase - it just seems like the only reason Guts is even alive through all of this is just sheer dumb luck." (Cue: Unknown Theme) Manny: "A lot of luck, and of course his will to pull through. Even when the odds are stacked against him, Guts still has one of the more deadly tricks up his sleeve, his strongest weapon - the Berserker Armor." F.A.C.T.S.: "While entering the Berserker mode, this armor allows the user to take the form of their inner beast and surpass their subconcious limitations, at the cost of their own life. It increases Guts' physicality immensly, makes him completely numb to pain, and allows him to continue to fight until the last of his blood gushes out." Manny: "Plus, in case he's severely injured, the Berserker Armor can move any of his dislocated body parts back into place, instantly healing him." F.A.C.T.S.: "Incorrect; the Berserker Armor has no healing properties. It simply reinforces his broken limbs and bones back together." Chelsea: "Ha! And, ew..." Rick: "Yeah... cool as it may be, I think I'll be fine with just the mechanical hand and sword." F.A.C.T.S.: "While wearing the armor, Guts is able to lift and hold the falling mast of a ship, yielding a strength feat of around 30 tons." Chelsea: "Let's not forget the fact that the majority of Guts' victories are partly due to an abundance of good luck and overconfidence. Plus, while that Berserker Armor may be able to help him out physically, it still doesn't heal him and starts to eat away at his humanity, making him sacrifice tactical prowess - what little he had - for raw power, and making him outright reckless in the heat of battle." Manny: "It's good odds that if you ever cross roads with the Black Swordsman, ya either get outta the way or get ready to die." Basuzo, with "Sword Art Online" superimposed over him: "I see you've got some balls. But you're going to regret it, when I chop your head off with my axe!" Guts, with "Berserk" superimosed over him: "Heh." Guts runs forward and raises Dragonslayer, ready to attack. Wolverine (Cue: Unknown Theme) Chelsea: "When you think of X-Men, chances are Wolverine is the first one to pop into mind. But before he was the clawed mutant we all know him as - regardless of what Capcom representatives say! - he was an... actually sickly young man named James Howlett. His family was wealthy, though James found himself having more of a connection to his family's groundskeeper, Thomas Logan." Manny: "Don't tell me that's where he got his nickname..." Chelsea: "Manny, shut the hell up. One fateful night, James came out of his bedroom to find Logan responsible for murdering his father in a drunken rage. This... kinda pissed him off and his true self came out." James screams to the heavens, bone claws coming out of his knuckles, before running to Logan and stabbing him with them. Rick: "Woah! Kid's got Baraka claws! Who knew?" Chelsea: "Bone claws, actually. But, to make the situation even worse, Logan used his last breath to reveal to James that he was his real father." Logan: "Son..." M. Night Shyamalan: "What a twist!" Chelsea: "To put this... now brutal past behind him, James ran away from home with his childhood friend and sweetheart named Rose, under a new name - Logan. Which yes, he got from the groundskeeper." Manny: (gets up from his seat) "Called it!" Chelsea: "Manny, shut the hell up! Anyway, Logan and rose lived peacefully with each other in the Yukon wilderness, but then he... accidentally murdered her too. And now without anyone to turn to, Logan lived by himself in the woods - until he was discovered by a Canadian government program called the Weapon X Initiative, that told him they can help fix his problems. And by that I mean they infused his skeleton with a metal substance called Adamantium to turn his into a living weapon." Rick: "Wow. Did this guy run over a leprechaun in a past life or something?" Chelsea: "This proccess also caused his aging to slow, allowing him enough time to enroll into three different wars and come out of them alive. Eventually, he was discovered by a man named Charles Xavier, who offered to help Logan adapt to his mutant powers, for real this time. He has a whole school for mutants and everything! It's like Hogwarts!... Except for mutants. Under Xavier's guidance, Logan bettered himself and became a member of the X-Men, now more famously known as Wolverine." (Cue: Wolverine's Theme - Marvel vs. Capcom 3) Manny: "So he's a guy with metal claws, basically. Yeah, I don't see how that compare to a guy with a sword that's twice as big as his arm!" Chelsea: "Well, I'll have you know that those claws aren't just covered in metal. They're coated with Adamantium, the most solid metal in the Marvel Universe, so much so that it's deemed virtually indestructible." F.A.C.T.S.: "The Adamantium covering Wolverine's skeleton is Adamantium Beta, which is not the strongest variation of the material." Manny: "Aha!" F.A.C.T.S.: "However, Adamantium Beta is still durable enough to endure beatings from the Hulk, one of the most physically powerful characters in Marvel." FACToid: Even ignoring the Hulk, Wolverine has also taken numerous blows from the likes of Thor and the Juggernaut, which puts his durability at around Solar System level. F.A.C.T.S.: "Beta is also the metal used for the exterior of Ultron, who has tanked attacks from planet-busters such as Thor." Manny: "A...ha..." Chelsea: "Would you like some salt for those words, Manny? Cuz you're gonna eat 'em." Manny: "I got it!" Chelsea: "Alright, alright. Moving along, Logan's chrome bones are just half of what makes him so tough. All that experimenting that gave his the Adamantium also gave him a regenerative healing factor." Manny: "Of course it did." Chelsea: "Wolverine's become the poster boy for healing factors, and for good reason, too - combined with his skeleton, he's tanked through gunfire and explosions, and he can even heal himself from a single drop of blood!" FACToid: It should be noted that the power of Logan's healing factor was being amplified by an alien crystal during this time. Chelsea: "Can Guts do anything like that, Manny?" Rick: "Hey, save the smack talk for the results." Chelsea: "Oh, fine. Well anyway, that's only scratching the surface of his abilities. He's also got an enhanced sense of smell, superhuman physique, insane stamina, and even animal empathy." Manny: "What's that?" F.A.C.T.S.: "It means that Wolverine can sense the emotions of animals - basically, it's his way of communicating to them." Manny: "Oh, yeah, sure. Because the power of Eliza Thornberry will definitely be useful here!" Rick: "Well, does this mean he could, like... persuade a bear to maul Guts or something?" Manny: (whiningly) "Hey, don't make it sound cool, I'm mocking her!" Cheslea: "Okay, back to the topic at hand. On the subject of his senses, Wolverine's are greater than any human's, and most animals' for that matter! He can pick up even the most subtle of sounds, and his sense of smell is so good that he can determine the difference between the real deal and an imposter. And as you can guess, this makes surprise attacks a not very good option against him - or at least, not a safe option." Manny: "That would actually be impressive... if he were fighting a bloodhound or something. But can this guy even fight?" Chelsea: "Of course." (Cue: Unknown Theme) Chelsea: "Despite being usually portrayed as some brute, Wolverine's actually pretty skilled in martial arts. He's able to match the likes of Captain America and Iron Fist in combat, and he's even well-trainer in samurai swordsmanship, complete with a sword called the Muramasa blade." Rick: "Wait, why does he need that? I mean, he's already got six built-in swords!" Chelsea: "Hey, if you could actually have six built-in swords plus one actual sword, wouldn't you take advantage?" Rick: "Fair point." Manny: "Yeah, but is it a 400 pound sword?" Chelsea: "No, but for the record, he totally could still lift in on account of being ridiculously strong." FACToid: (referring to an image on screen of Logan slashing through steel) It states it is the toughest steel money can buy... as a highball estimate: 2,693 Mpa or 2,693,000,000 N/m^2 Area of circle with 1cm radius: 3.1416e-4 m^2 Force: 846,031 Newtons or 86 tons Chelsea: "He's easily snapped chains, hurled a great white out of the ocean and swung around Dragon Man by his tail." F.A.C.T.S.: "For perspective, an adult great white shark can weigh anywhere between fifteen to twenty four hundred pounds. However, Dragon Man has been canonically stated to weigh around 6,000 pounds, thereby maing it the more impressive feat." Chelsea: "And rememer what I said about the healing factor and Adamantium bones combo making him super durable? Well, as F.A.C.T.S. already brought up, he's not only taken hits from the Hulk, but also the likes of Juggernaut, Gladiator and even Thanos. He once had all of his flesh literally blown off of him and regenerated it in a matter of seconds. And... yes, Rick, he recovered from the Punisher penis and steamroller incident." Rick: "Phew!" Manny: "So he's like a tank, basically. And I'm guessing that also means he's pretty much a slouch." Chelsea: "Oh puh-lease, you're gonna sit there and tell me a guy who can slice up multiple guns into tiny pieces without the gun-holders even noticing is a slouch!? He's also been able to keep up with the Beast, who states himself that he can react to attacks in nanoseconds. So slouch my butt." FACToid: Peak and Low Meta humans have been shown to react in a microsecond many times in the Marvel universe, like Black Panther, so this feat is consistent. Chelsea: "Oh, and uh, by the way, Logan's also faced his fair share of demons, including geting past Satan himself to get out of hell!" Manny: "Uh, psh, whatever. Not like he's got a trump card or anything..." Chelsea: "Except he does, in the form of the Berserker Rage!" Wolverine enters the Berserker Rage and roars, his eyes shining red, as Beast and Neuron gasp in surprise. Chelsea: "In this state, Wolverine's stronger, faster, and of course, tougher. In this form, he's managed to do some damage to the High Evolutionary, but not before toughing through a laser like it was nothing." F.A.C.T.S.: "Correction, Chelsea - that is not actually the High Evolutionary, but rather his creation Man-Beast, who is just wearing the High Evolutionary's armor. You can fool Manny and Rick, but not the Fight Analysis and Conclusion Tolerance Software! Still, it is an impressive feat to note nontheless." Chelsea: "But, this state does come with the expense of being more uncontrollable." Manny: "(quietly) Berserker Armor's cooler... (noramlly) and even without Berserk mode, Wolverine's still a hothead and pretty easy to anger, which makes him more predictable." Chelsea: "That's sadly true. And as for as insane as his healing factor is, it's not like it makes him invincible. It can still be overtaxed by simply a strong enough blow, but it'd had to be a really strong blow. That or give him a lobotomy, since his healing factor's tied to his brain. But with how tough that Adamantium makes him, you'll need telepathy in order to do so - which, from what you listed, Guts does not have!" Manny: "As if he even needs that to win..." Chelsea: "Sure. Keep telling yourself that." Magneto, with "Marvel Cinematic Universe" superimposed over him: "Excuse me, I'm Erik Lehnsherr." Xavier, with "Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite" superimposed over him: "Charles Xavier." Logan: "Go fuck yourselves." Pre-Battle (Cue: Cross Riff - Ray Casarez) Rick: "Wow, just - wow. That was quite a gruesome analysis. We're not even at the actual fight yet! This violent-but-badass wielders of blades are about to go head-to-head in a brutal beatdown to remember! All things considered, who do you think will walk away alive - The Berserk Black Swordsman or the Berserk Clawed Mutant? Feel free to pause and take a breather while deciding your victor." F.A.C.T.S.: "Fight analysis complete! I have concluded the most likely out of thousands of possible scenarios and arranged a visual interpretation of their research." Rick: "Then you know what that means... It's Showtime!" The Battle (Cue: Final Battle - Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam) Wolverine stomps through a forest at night, stopping to sniff a peculiar scent. He then does a flip, narrowly dodging a bird-like monster launched at high speeds at his direction. The monster hits a rock and stops moving... before a caped man jumps toward it and beheads it with a giant sword, sending the head flying away. Wolverine then pops out of a rock, having seen the brutal end the caped man - Guts, the Black Swordsman - dealt to the monster. Logan: "Huh?" He flips again, landing behind Guts. Logan: "And what's ''your deal?"'' Guts notices someone is addressing him, and turn around to face Logan. Guts: "I'm the Black Swordsman, and I'm afraid you're in my way." Guts rests his Dragonslayer on his shoulder. Guts: "I'm going to have to ask that you not interfere. Whatever business you have with me is irrelevant. (grits his teeth) I won't ask you again." Logan: "Black Swordsman, huh? So what? You gonna make me move with that heap of iron ya got there?" Guts points his sword at Wolverine. Guts: "My sword is nothing to joke at. It has carved through many men. Stand aside now." Logan: "Or what?" Guts thrusts his sword in the air, as to intimidate Logan. Guts: "Or I ''will show you what that's like."'' Logan: "I would..." He unseathes his claws. Logan: "...but now you got me curious as to what you can do with that thing. So how 'bout you put your money where your mouth is, bub?" Guts: "Then so be it." IT"S SHOWTIME! Guts rushes in to deal the first blow, slashing at Wolverine with Dragonslayer, but he blocks. They then both attack simultaneously, Guts with his sword and Logan with his claws, and their attacks clash with a distinct sound of metal. They repeat that several times, before Wolverine lunges with his claws, cutting Guts' cheek. As he lands, Logan dashes toward Guts and slashes at him repeatedly - but Guts defends himself with Dragonslayer's broad side. He then attemps to go low, only for Guts to block the attack and jump backwards. Logan runs to him, but the Black Swordsman slashes in an upwards arc, sending the mutant flying. Wolverine uses his claws to cling to a nearby tree and flip back down, slashing at Guts in a cross pattern. Guts blocks, and then jumps away as Logan attempts to stab him. Guts whirls around, trying to hit his opponent with a sword sweep, but Wolverine jumps on the blade, does another flip to get above Guts, and plants his feet in his neck, sending him flying. Guts lands and gets up, opening up his prosthetic hand to shoot extremely fast arrows at Wolverine. Logan manages to slash through most arrows, and as the last one approaches he prepares to swat it away... but the arrow is too fast, hitting him in the chest and launching him backwards. Wolverine stands up and rips the arrow from his body with ease. As Guts walks towardd him, the wound heals completely. Guts: "Well... (smiles) now ''this is interesting."'' Wolverine runs toward his opponent, jumping high in the air and clashing his claws against Guts' sword. Logan lands and sweeps low - Guts blocks, so he thrusts his claws forward, clashing with Dragonslayer again. After about a second of struggling, Guts breaks contact with Wolverine by slashing at an upwards arc again. He then lunges forward with his sword, hitting Logan, and performs a jumping slash, sending the X-Man high into the air. Guts slashes in a circular motion downwards, then lands on the ground and slashes up at the falling Logan twice. Finally, Guts swings Dragonslayer at his opponent, launching him back yet again. Wolverine lands on his back, and gets up, growling at the Black Swordsman. Logan: "Ughhhh... Ugh, that was a dirty shot, bub!" Guts: "There is '''one' thing you should know about me."'' Guts opens up his mechanical hand. Guts: "When someone chooses to fight me..." Wolverine jumps at Guts, claws ready for stabbing. Guts: "I do what it takes to '''slay them!"' (Music stops) Guts shoots a bomb from his cannon arm, creating a giant explosion that can be seen even over the treetops. - - - (Cue: Double Bowsers! - Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam) Wolverine gets up and roars at the moon, clearly sore from Guts' unexpected attack. He then picks up a strange scent and turns around. ''Logan: "Tryin' to sneak up on me now, are ya?" Guts, who is standing behind a nearby rock - indeed trying to sneak up on him - gets out of his cover and swings the Dragonslayer at Logan - who, inticipating the attack, had already jumped up, soundly dodging and preparing to strike back. Logan: "To bad. I already got your scent." Wolverine lands and plunges his claws into Guts' chest. Logan: "Sorry, clown.You couldn't go through me that easily." With one swing, Logan sends Guts flying away, seemingly defeated. He turns his back to his opponent, as if the battle has been won. Logan: "Alright. We're done here." He starts to walk away, but then... Guts: "No." Logan: "Huh!?" Guts is revealed to have survived the attack, now crouching on the floor and regaining his strength. Guts: "No! '''We're not!'"'' Guts stands up, with a pained look on his face. A strange, dark-colored armor starts to form around him, as he cries out in anguish. As a canine helmet covers his face, Guts lets out a roar. He has only one thought in mind - rip Wolverine to shreds. This is the power of the Berserker Armor. (Music stops) Logan: "Well then." (Resume music) Guts rushes toward his target with inhuman speed, Dragonslayer at the ready, and slashes it at Wolverine's chest, creating a remarkable and bloody gash. Guts contines to swing his sword, hitting Logan in various places - his chest hit, his throat stabbed, his back beaten, his shoulder slashed. As Guts attempts to attack him yet again, Logan finally blocks the attack with his claws, his eyes glowing unnaturally red. Logan: (with pain) "You're not the only one with a trump card, bub!" Wolverine swats away, making Guts jump backwards. He has entered the Berserker Rage. (Cue: Final Antasma Battle - Mario & Luigi: Dream Team) Inside the armor, Guts' face is filled with pained anger as he screams in rage. He dashes at Wolverine a second time, managing to stab him in the chest with Dragonslayer, but Logan flips away, seemingly unharmed, and assaults Guts with incredible speed. Guts swings his sword in every direction, each time clashing with Wolverine, until Logan finally knees Guts in the face. And suddenly, copious amounts of blood are spilled on the ground. Both berserkers stand there, slmost as if they're frozen in place... ... ... Wolverine has successfully stabbed Guts' chest. Guts slips from his opponent's claws, bloodied and battered, when suddenly... Logan: "'Die! Die! Die!"'' To the sound of both opponents' screams, Wolverine stands over Guts' body, stabbing him repeatedly in his unending rage... Until he slashes his neck, detaching his head from his body. The Black Swordsman is no more. (Music stops) With complete dedapan, Wolverine snaps out of his Berserker state and heals his wounds. Logan: "Told you it wouldn't be that easy." The X-Man then sets on his way, leaving Guts' corpse behind. '''KO! Results (Cue: Unknown Theme) Manny: "Guts! Nooo!" Rick: "Ladies and gentleman, we lost a good man today. In exchange for one kickass fight!" Manny: "How is he supposed to defeat Griffith now, if he's dead?" Chelsea: "Relax, you simpleton. It's just a simulation, not the real thing." Rick: "Yeah this ain't canon. So, F.A.C.T.S., you have those results ready, bud?" F.A.C.T.S.: "Of course. Here you go, sista!" Rick: "...Really gotta put in a new nickname. At first this match seemed close, as they were pretty even in terms of strength, and Guts had more tools to work with. But, Wolverine edged out in every other category. See, this verdict was largely dependant on one question: 'Could Guts, with the Dragonslayer, get through Wolvie's Adamantium skeleton?'" Chelsea: "Of course not! I mean, c'mon, if the friggin' Hulk of all people can't break it, what chance does this edgelord have?" FACToid: Keep in mind there are still ways Guts could defeat Wolverine, such as drowning him or blasting his brains out with bombs. Additionally, Guts is indeed capable of cutting through Wolverine's flesh, being strong enough to do so. Chelsea: "It's pretty doubtful that the Dragonslayer would be able to cut Wolverine, thanks to his Adamantium skeleton combined with the healing factor. Not to mention he's taken physical hits to his soul before, and survived. So that whole 'cutting through souls' trick Dragonslayer's able to do... won't be too effective here." Rick: "Not to mention there was a clear difference when it came to speed." FACToid: Even assuming he only moved 10 centimeters (since he's at his computer) and assuming it's 500 nanoseconds (which is very unlikely), Beast would still be moving at Mach 587.7, which is faster than even a highballed Guts (Mach 388). Rick: "Guts' lightning reactions were good enough to put him at Mach 318, but Logan can keep pace with his pal Beast, who could react to attacks in nanoseconds. Take it away, F.A.C.T.S.!" F.A.C.T.S.: "A nanosecond is one billionth of a second." FACToid: Nanosecond Speed = 2 million m/s Using the more commonly accepted 5 nanoseconds would yield Mach 5,877 even if he'd only moves 1 centimeter (barely enough to push a button). F.A.C.T.S.: "By keeping pace with Beast, this means that Wolverine's speed is the Massively Hypersonic range." Manny: "Couldn't the Berserker Armor have helped?" F.A.C.T.S.: "Doubtful. While the Berserker Armor does increase Guts' stats immensly, it still wouldn't be enough to take down Wolverine for good." FACToid: However, Wolverine's superior speed advantage vastly lowers the possibility of Guts exploiting these specific vurnerabilities. F.A.C.T.S.: "It allows Guts to fight until his entire body is mutilated, but it doesn't heal him from the damage like Wolverine." FACToid: And while Dragonslayer can create wounds that a healing factor cannot fully oatch up, Guts would still not be able to slice through Wolverine's skeleton. F.A.C.T.S.: "Factoring in the Berserker Armor would only delay the inevitable for Guts." Chelsea: "And since Wolvie's Adamantium claws have been able to stab through people like the Hulk, it wouldn't take many strikes to finish him off. While we're at it, his Berserker Rage, while totally heedless, doesn't really make him brain-dead. He still retains his tactical prowess while slicing his enemy into cold cuts. And with Wolverine's enhanced senses, he'd be able to prevent some strategies Guts could've come up with, like sneak attacks. But, you know - I mean, he probably wouldn't. But, you know, it's just another thing to add to the giant list of reasons why Logan wins." Manny: "S-Shut up!" Chelsea: "Poor, poor brother." Rick: "Well, guess you could say Logan had the guts to tear up his foe." Chelsea: "J-Just say the winner, please." Rick: "Okay, I'll cut it out! The winner of this Battle Royale is Wolverine!" Logan: "'Can I get Wolverine before he turns me to shish-kebab with those claws?' Well bub, seeing as how these claws are Adamantium, the strongest metal known, and can slice through vanadium steel like a hot knife through butter, buddy, you gotta ask yourself, 'Do I feel lucky?'" F.A.C.T.S.'s Final Verdict Final Evaluation * Base w/ Rage - Wolverine (Guts - Multi-City Block; Wolverine - Multi-City Block+) * Wolverine's Adamantium - Solar System Attack Potency - Wolverine Strength - Tied Durability - Wolverine Speed - Wolverine Arsenal - Guts Intelligence - Tied Experience - Wolverine Guts +Dragonslayer gave Wolverine pause. +Arrows, bombs, knives gibe ranged edge. +Dragonslayer has better reach. +Certain blows could be deadly... in theory. =Pristine tactical prowess... =Lifting Strength. -Outclassed physically. -Berserker Rage > Berserker Armor. -...but loses strategy in his Berserker Armor. Wolverine +Greater stats than Guts. +Senses prevented Guts' advances, +Adamanrium durability surpasses Guts' arsenal. +Berserker Rage > Berserker Armor. +Maintains tactics in Berserker Rage. +Finer experience. =Pristine tactical prowess. =Lifting Strength. -Not as versatile. Trivia * The connection between Guts and Wolverine is that they are brutal fighters who utilize a berserker state and have gone through tragic events in their lives * This episode was supposed to release on Januray 29, but its release hastened because of a challenge issued to the fanbase on twitter. * This is the first episode to feature a new opening theme, as well as original music - namely, the new opening theme, composed by Ray Casarez. The new opening theme is titled Cross Bout. * This episode marks the first appearance of the FACToids, additional text that appears on the screen during the analysis and results to add information, show calculations or correct the twins. * This episode's reveal music is Wolverine's Theme - Marvel vs. Capcom 3. * This is the first episode of Battle Royale that revelead one combatant first (that being Wolverine). It did so on twitter, as a reward for a retweet challenge. **This is also the first episode to reveal both of its combatants prematurely (as in, before the release of the previous episode - in this case, Sub-Zero VS Kula Diamond). However, Guts was revealed during the CX Fall Hangout, which was not released to the general public, so technically Guts wasn't publicly revealed before Sub-Zero VS Kula Diamond. Category:Battle Royale Season One Category:Hero vs. Anti-Hero Episodes Category:Death Battle Themed Episodes Category:Guys Only Episodes Category:Fights animated by Kayas Category:Fights animated by DrewViss X Category:Chelsea's Winning Episodes Category:Battle Royale Episodes